Luna's Revenge
by RavenclawSlytherinPrince06
Summary: Wonder why you never knew what or who killed my mom? I’ll tell you now…it was Bellatrix Lestrange. This story tells the life of Luna Lovegood, a girl with a score to settle. What is really behind that facade she shows the world? See the true Luna. AU


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. J.K. Rowling is the queen and we are but her people.

"_**Spells**_"

"**Thoughts**"

"Regular Dialog"

_Author's Note: This is NOT a cannon fic. Bellatrix was not captured, but Voldemort still died at the hand of Harry when he was one. _

Chapter 1: Reminiscing

Wonder why you never knew what or who killed my mom? I'll tell you now…it was Bellatrix Lestrange. Yes, that vile, evil, disgusting waste of magic Bellatrix Lestrange. I know what people say about me. They call me Loony Lovegood. They say that I'm crazy and that I'm not in my right mind. Well you know what I say to them, fuck off.

It was the eve of my seventh birthday and mother and I were walking down by the river of our house. Father was off looking for another rare creature for this months article of the _Quibbler_. She was telling me stories of her days at Hogwarts, of how she met my father, and of how she became one of the best known spell crafters of her generation. We shared many secrets, she knew of my wanting to own a Pegasus and I knew of her ability to _see_ things. We weren't supposed to be out of the house as of orders, but this was the only present I wanted. A chance to talk once again with her in private. We were under a house arrest because of my mother's abilities. Like I said she was powerful spell crafter and the Dark side was after her services for years. She knew that there were people out to get us, but we didn't care our house was under her spells anyway.

We sat under the huge Weeping Willow and let our feet dangle in the river. It was so cool and refreshing. I can still feel it. That's when my life changed forever.

Flashback

_There was a ripple in the air and mother stopped playing with my hair and took her wand out. "My wards have fallen, I believe," she said in a calm voice. "Time for battle." She took my hand and created an enclosure in the tree. __**Enclavo Abrir **__ she whispered. "Luna stay in here and don't come out until I come and get you." She hugged me and I did all I could to remember her the way she was. "I will…I love you mama." I was crying. __**Closura**__, the tree closed, but I could still see what was happening. _

_My mother turned around only to be faced with Lestrange. _

"_Solara, so nice to see you" she replied in her baby voice. " I will have fun torturing you."_

_Usually a calm and serine woman, my mother had a on a face that only the devil could be scared of. "Bellatrix, likewise as well" she replied. "How did you get passed my wards. Even Dumbledor could not break them."_

" _Always the studious Ravenclaw aren't you. Dumbledor did not have Black Magik on his side, now did he?"_

"_No he didn't I supposed. Are you here because of you dead, halfbreed master?" my mother chided. _

"_DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF HIM LIKE THAT! My master is a far better wizard that anybody, especially a muggle-loving waste of a witch like you."_

"_Oh excuse me, but if he is so great, why is it that he is DEAD!" _

_Before she could get the words out, a lancer of green magic was hurled at her. "_**So it has began**_" thought Solara. "__**Filarte ascendere, **__**Expello, Conjurus latter**__" she said. Bellatrix was thrown into the air and banished into a brick wall. The sound of bones breaking could be heard. _

"_I told you if you were to come here, you better come correct" my mother yelled. Bella healed herself and created a mist of fog. "_**Damn, where is she**_" I thought._

_Before I knew it, Bella appareated behind my mother and sent a bone crushing curse at her. Dodging it, se rolled and sent her own spells at her. After 45 minutes, our yard was war zone. Both sporting major wounds, Bella sent and lung crushing hex at my mother. _

"_**Pulmon deterio**__" and dissappareated away. Opening the hole in the tree, I ran as fast as I could to my mother's side. _

"_Mama, are you ok" frantically helping her to sit up. Her beautiful face was bloody and unrecognizeable. Her left are hung limply by her side as I could see the affect Bellatrix's curse had on my mom. Her breathing was labored and I knew she did have longer._

"_Luna, my love, I want you to never let people put you down and always reach for the stars" she whispered. _

"_I will mother, I will make you proud of me" I cried out to her. _

_I held her head in my lap as she took her last agonizing breath with a smile on her face. _


End file.
